I hoped you wouldn't forget me
by Carmendie
Summary: This is my version of what happens four years after Achey Jakey Heart. Miley is in college and Jake's celebrity status is now that of an Alist actor.
1. Chapter 1

Miley lifted the dried rose from its place on the wall, holding it tenderly in her hand. The once red petals were now a faded purple and they threatened to crumble at any moment. Memories flooded Miley's mind: a dreamy teenage heart throb with blonde hair and blue eyes. His TV star status caused every girl to fawn over him but it was Miley who had won him over. After leaving for three months, he had tried everything to get her back, and he finally did, but not until secrets were exchanged. Normal life proved a burden for him, and the relationship ended as quickly as it began, with the now dried-up rose as a reminder that the two could only be friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Ryan! Excuse me Mr. Ryan? Your autograph over here please!"

The shouts of the crowd came from everywhere. Flashes of light came from all sides and sharpies attached to pictures were thrust from shaking hands. Jake Ryan smiled, taking it all in. He loved the attention, something he hadn't gotten in a long time. After his run on "Zombie High" as a teenager, directors had been weary on casting him in roles that required more than good looks. Finally, an offer had come that Jake couldn't resist. It had ended up being his big break, the reason for a new crowd of fans besides teenage girls and the flashing lights. All of a sudden his life had been turned upside down. Before, Jake had been a former child star and jobless. Now, he couldn't leave his Bel Air bachelor pad without being swarmed by the paparazzi.

"This is the life," Jake thought to himself as he walked away from the horde of cameras, adjusting his jet black Armani suit. "This is the life."

"Jake, come this way," Jake's manager pulled him over by the arm and walked him over to a waiting camera and interviewer.

"Oh come on Mitch, I've already done five of these and they all ask they same questions."

"The producers demand it, more publicity for the film. Just suffer through. I promise it's the last one," Mitch walked away, then turned around, "And at least try to look charming."

Jake laughed, "I'll do my best."

"And now, for all of you watching at home, we have the star of the movie himself, Jake Ryan! Hi Jake, I'm Rachel," Rachel smiled broadly and pulled Jake in a little closer, shoving the microphone into his face.

"Hey guys."

"So, Jake, tell us about this movie. The critics love it, and yet it's so different from you stint on "Zombie High"."

Jake grimaced at the "stint" part, but smiled anyway, "Well, Rachel, the movie is a lot different from "Zombie High". In it, I play the main character, Brad, who is a U.S. ambassador living in Egypt and there's an assassination plot against him."

"Oooo, sound's dangerous. Mixed in with all of that action, is there a little romance?" Rachel pushed the mic back in front of Jake, still smiling and winking at the camera.

"Of course there is. What kind of movie doesn't?" Jake replied.

Rachel laughed, sounding a little forced, "Do you mind telling us more?"

"Well, throughout the movie, Brad and his wife's relationship falls apart because of his job." Jake stops as the image of a past girlfriend flashes through his mind. "All she really wants is for him to come home to him at night and be a good father, to at least try to live a normal life." The image of her comes back, this time she's talking, begging Jake to at least try to be like everyone else and not a celebrity.

"And does it work out?"

"No, Miley does all she can to break up with me because I can't get over being a celebrity, but I won't let her go." Jake says all this while staring into space, his mind now off of the interview and the movie.

Rachel stared at him for a moment longer, confused and not knowing how to respond until the camera man finally turns off the camera. As soon as it was off, Rachel dropped the smile and walked away furious. Jake could hear her yelling to the crew, "My first good interview and he ruins it with who knows what!"

Mitch ran up as Jake was turning around. "What was that?! The producers are going to kill you! That was live television!"

Jake shrugged, still thinking about what he had just said. All of the attention didn't seem as great all of a sudden, just annoying.

"Jake, this isn't how it's supposed to happen. Are you sure you're okay?" Mitch led Jake to the building where the movie premier is to take place shortly, bypassing the rest of the cameras and fans.

"I don't know, Mitch. I just remembered something and I can't seem to get it off my mind."

"Well, get if off hotshot. This ain't the business to be daydreaming about past girlfriends," Mitch opened the door for Jake, still rambling about all of the celebrity women he could date, but Jake doesn't pay attention. Was it really that obvious he was talking about a former girlfriend? What if somebody really looks into this and finds old footage and magazine scans from when he dated Miley? Jake rubbed his face with his hands, the thoughts he was having too overwhelming. Right when he thought he had gotten over her, she came back into his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The small moving van backed out of the parking lot, then drove away down the street and turned left at the light. Miley watched it go, then walking into the dorms and up to her room. Boxes and furniture were scattered about the main living room. Over the next few hours, Miley began unloading her belongings and setting up her bedroom. She didn't mind doing the work alone and even turned on some music, dancing about while putting things away.

It was in the middle of one of the Hannah Montana songs that the dorm room door opened and another girl walked in with her own stuff. She stopped quickly as the blasting music overcame her and she took in the scene of Miley dancing with her teddy bear, singing along.

"Uh, excuse me?" the voice cut through the music and Miley stopped instantly, her face turning bright red. She reached over and turned off her stereo, then looked up at who had disturbed her.

"Sorry, I was just…putting my stuff…away," Miley said, the embarrassment showing in her voice.

The other girl laughed understandingly, "I'm sure I would have been doing the same thing if I had gotten here first," She walked over to Miley and offered her hand, "I'm Paige Audley."

Miley shook her hand, "Miley Stewart."

"I don't know why, but your name sounds so familiar," Paige commented as she began hauling in her things.

Miley shrugged and went over to help Paige bring in her stuff.

"What was that you were listening to, anyway? It kind of reminded me of junior high," Paige came out from the bedroom after dropping off a box.

"Oh, that was just Hannah Montana. It was on a CD mix I had," Miley said, trying to blow it off.

"Hannah Montana? Oh, I remember her! No wonder I recognized it. I used to be a huge fan of hers. I grew up in Burbank, so I always went to her concerts with my friends."

"Really? I'm from Malibu! Tennessee actually, but my family moved to California when I was twelve."

"That's neat. So did you ever like Hannah? She's kind of faded out," Paige walked over and tried to pick up another box, but found it too heavy to lift.

Miley went over and helped her out, "Yeah, I did. I'm like you, went to concerts all of the time."

The two lift the box and bring it into the bedroom. "Oh, you can just set it on the bed," Paige said, and they plop the box onto the bare mattress. She added, getting back on topic, "I wonder what she's doing now. She's our age, you know."

Miley shrugged, "Maybe she's going to college too. If I were her, I would. My daddy always says that education is the most important."

"True," Paige said as she left the room to get more boxes. "You know what's funny, Miley? My brothers all had the biggest crushes on Hannah Montana. They thought she was so hot. The sad thing is, they're in their twenties right now," Paige laughed.

Miley laughed too, and let Paige ramble on about the once-famous pop star. Of course, what Paige didn't know is that Hannah Montana did end up going to college and she just happened to be her roommate.


	4. Chapter 4

The small piece of paper only had four letters and a street name written on it, the only connection Jake now had to Miley Stewart. He had just gotten off the phone with Miley's dad, only to find out that he had moved back to Tennessee and Miley had started college recently at Stanford. The man had been cordial enough, but his tone wasn't the friendliest. Apparently he still had harsh feelings after Jake had broken up with his only daughter. Despite that, Robby Ray had agreed to give Jake the address of where Miley was now living and made him promise he wouldn't try anything funny. Of course Jake had agreed and the conversation had ended.

Now, here he was, unsure of whether he should visit Miley, or just throw the paper away. He wasn't sure if she would accept him or not. He hadn't talked with her since giving her the rose and asking her if they could still be friends. The two had tried to keep in touch, but it had proved difficult and all ties were finally severed. Four years had passed now since he had seen Miley, and he longed to know what she had been doing during that time. Hannah Montana's popularity had slowly decreased and her concerts had become fewer and fewer until they finally announced a farewell tour last fall. Millions of fans had been disappointed, but Jake knew it was time to end it all. Miley needed to grow up, get on with life. And now she was. Without him.

The sky was dark gray and clouds had been covering the sun most of the week. Now it was Friday and Paige was getting ready for a date with Carson Quinney, a boy in her English 102 class. She looked out the window to make sure he hadn't arrived yet as rain gently splattered against the glass. Miley herself was out on a date, but with a group of friends from their dorm. Paige had declined because of Carson and now she was hurriedly trying to decide if she should wear the red top or the green with her black skirt. Paige glanced out the window one last time as she grabbed the green blouse and pulled it on in time to see a car pull up to the front of the doors.

"Oh shoot, he's early," Paige muttered while slipping on her shoes and a jacket, stopping in front of the mirror to adjust her dirty blonde hair.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the door. Paige picked up her purse and went to answer it, her stomach full of butterflies. Carson was a cute boy and she had been shocked when he had asked her of all girls on a date.

But when Paige opened the door, the man in front on her was not Carson Quinney. This was Jake Ryan, former teen hunk turned Hollywood superstar! What could he be doing at her apartment?

Jake smiled uneasily. Clearly he wasn't expected her either. "Hi, I'm sorry to keep you, but I was looking for Miley Stewart. This is her room right?"

Paige just stared, his words not registering in her mind for a moment, "Oh sorry. You asked for Miley? She's not here right now."

Jake's face fell, his disappointment showing. "Is it alright if I wait here? I've been driving for five hours in this weather. I'm kind of tired."

"Oh, of course. You can have anything in the fridge, relax. Just make yourself at home," Paige stepped aside and let Jake in. He walked inside and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes. Paige walked over and sat in the chair across from him, still shocked that Jake Ryan was in her dorm room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Do you have water?"

"Yeah, sure," Paige got up and went to the fridge, grabbing a bottle. "So, how do you know Miley? I mean, it's not everyday a movie star walks in here." She hands Jake the water and sits back down.

"We went out in high school."

"Really? Oh wait. That was Miley on those magazines? Wow, I never would have thought," Paige marveled. "That's why her name sounded so familiar."

Jake nodded, "I made a mistake, and I need to apologize. All she wanted was to date a regular guy, but I was too caught up being famous.

Just then, a knock came from the open door and another guy walked in, "Hello? Paige?"

"Oh Carson, come here. I want you to meet someone," Paige stood and so did Jake, not really in the mood to be meeting fans. "Carson Quinney, this is Jake Ryan. He's here for Miley, not me, don't worry."

Carson smiled, showing straight white teeth, "Hey."

Jake smiled back.

"Well, Paige, we should get going. I made reservations in Ghirardelli Square in San Francisco. We've still got the drive to make. Nice to meet you Jake," Carson waved and led Paige out the door.

Jake lifted his hand in response and returned to the couch once the door closed. He ran his hand through his short dark brown hair. After Zombie High, he had died his hair back to its natural color and cut it to a more professional length. Directors and producers hadn't recognized him at first, but once they knew who he was, the change in appearance was good. Fans from his teen years were shocked when advertising for his new movie started showing, but once they saw it, no one was complaining about Jake Ryan's new look. He was no longer a gangly teenager, but a budding actor with serious potential.

Now that Paige and Carson had left, Jake waited in the darkening apartment. Outside, the streetlights were already on, and the moon was hidden behind the looming rain clouds. The rain had let up for a time, but was starting up again. Jake found himself worrying about what he would say to Miley when she did come home. Her reaction couldn't be good. Whose would be after finding a stranger sitting in their apartment? Jake laid down, the worries consuming his thoughts until he drifted off to sleep, listening to the soft patter of raindrops on the window outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for inviting me, I had a great time Evan," Miley reached up and hugged Evan Sellers. He blushed slightly, but didn't show it.

"I'm just glad you agreed to go with me," Evan stepped back, smiling.

"Anytime, Evan. Don't get too wet getting home," Miley pulled out her key and slipped it into the lock and turned. It clicked and she pushed it open.

"Bye Miley. I'll see you around." Evan smiled broadly again as Miley waved goodbye and he disappeared down the staircase.

Miley walked into her apartment, turning on the kitchen light. She sighed heavily as she set her purse and keys onto the counter and went to the fridge to get some water. She had just returned from a group date with a bunch of friends from the dorms. Evan Sellers had asked Paige first, but she backed out after Carson Quinney had asked her out. Consequently, Evan was left with no date and didn't want to show up empty handed and Miley was free that night, so she had agreed to go. The night had been fun, with an early dinner at the park, before all of the rain. It had started up towards the end and everyone had ended up muddy while playing a game of football. Despite their appearance, the couples had made their way to an ice cream parlor and sat and talked underneath the canopy outside for an hour. It was nice and Miley had gotten to know a lot more people besides Paige and the girls on her floor. Now, however, she was a dried muddy mess and in desperate need of a shower.

With a water bottle in hand, Miley headed for the bathroom, the thought of the hot water streaming over her made her giddy. She walked quickly through the living room but stopped short when she saw the dark mass lying on her couch. She had almost screamed, but thought better of it, not wanting to wake the intruder.

_Who on earth would be here anyway? Does Paige know about this? If she did, why would she just let them stay here and not tell me about them?_ These thoughts washed over Miley as she stepped quietly closer to the sleeping body. His breathing came out in steadily, letting Miley know he was fast asleep. She moved closer enough this time to see the man's dark brown hair and thick eyebrows. His face was halfway covered by the side of the couch, but a few days' worth of stubble was visible on his chin.

Not knowing what to do next and not wanting to go to bed with a stranger in her dorm, Miley opened her water bottle, with the cap in one hand and the bottle in another. She held her breath as she dumped the bottle on top of the man's head. He was instantly awake and sat up quickly, causing Miley to stand back.

"What the…!" the man wiped his face off then looked around to see who had thrown the water.

"What are you doing here?!" Miley demanded when the man had stopped spluttering.

"I…I was waiting for someone," he said cautiously, not wanting to make the woman in front of him even angrier.

"Like who? And who are you anyway? Did Paige let you in here, because I'll kill her if she did…" Miley ranted on, waving the bottle sporadically.

"I'm…" the man paused and an awkward silence followed. "I'm Leslie. I came here to see Miley Stewart."

Miley let her arms fall to her sides, "Jake?" She stepped over to the light switch and flicked it on. The light on the ceiling flickered on and illuminated Jake's wet torso and Miley's muddy clothes. "What are you doing here?"

Jake smiled, almost guiltily, "I came to see you."

"I'm sure you don't want to see me right now, I'm wet and covered in mud," Miley looked down at herself. "Football plus this weather doesn't exactly mean you're going to come out of it looking like a supermodel."

Jake laughed lightly and looked down.

"Jake, really, why are you here? Because if you came to win me back and capture my heart with your changed ways, it's not going to work," Miley changed her stance and folded her arms. From this Jake immediately knew that he had lost.

"I…,"the words wouldn't come, his reasoning now sounded ridiculous and he knew that Miley would shoot anything he said down.

"MILEY, YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT CARTER QUINNEY JUST DID!!" the front door slammed shut and Paige skipped up to where Miley stood facing Jake. "Oh, I forgot to tell you Jake Ryan was here," she looked at Jake, "Hello again."

Jake nodded in return.  
"Oh, Paige, while you're leaving messages, can you tell Mr. Ryan that Miley can't, no let me change that, WON'T talk to him," Miley stared defiantly at Jake the entire time, then turned and walked to her room. Instead she stopped suddenly and came back around to where Paige stood, "He kissed you didn't he?!" Miley smiled widely, her whole demeanor changed.

Paige's face lit up as quickly as Miley's had and she squealed, "YES! You wouldn't believe Miley, it was SO romantic! And it was in the rain!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

The two continued to talk and giggle, ignoring Jake who still stood with them in the living room. Finally, their squeal fest ended and Miley left for the bathroom, leaving Paige and Jake alone.

"Jake, before you leave, I have a message for you from Miley…"

Jake cut her off, "Yeah, I know. I'll leave." He went and picked up his coat that was on the couch and headed for the door.

"Hey Jake, if Carter hadn't just kissed me, I'd totally go for you!" Paige yelled as Jake closed the door, her small laugh sounded just as the door clicked shut.

Jake leaned against the doorway, breathing in deeply, his eyes closed. It had turned out exactly the opposite of what he'd hoped. Sure, he had seen Miley, and even though she was covered in mud, she was as beautiful as ever. The sound of her voice had given him chills. Even though its usual friendliness wasn't present, her unique southern twang was still there, caught up in full blown anger. Once again, Jake ran his hand through his hair, causing it to stick up messily in every direction. He pushed away from the door, trying his best to accept his failure. He should have known it would have ended this way. He'd just showed up after four years, no call, no letter, no warning of his appearance. Of course Miley would react the way she had. She'd probably been working hard to forget him and he'd just made her have to start all over.


	6. Chapter 6

The answering machine beeped on and a deep voice filled the living room,"Jakey, its Mitch. Look, I don't know what's going on with you, but get over it kid. This is the big time; there ain't no time for crying because of some gal. Get up and dressed, I'm coming over. Chad Stevensin called with a new story line and says you're perfect for the role."

Jake rolled off the couch and deleted the message from his manager. It had been a month since he had spontaneously gone to visit Miley and he hadn't left his apartment since. Jake knew he was being ridiculous, that he was acting like a kid who didn't get their way, but he couldn't find the nerve to get back out on the town. His lust for the attention and newfound stardom had disappeared. All he wanted was to be a regular guy and go and prove to Miley that he could live without the lights, the camera, and the action.

After a relaxing shower, Jake entered his closet and put on an old t-shirt and jeans. Not bothering to brush his wet hair, he returned to the living room with a can of Coke and sat down in front of the TV.

A resounding knock came from the front door then immediately opened, revealing a stout man in his forties wearing a suit and carrying a loaded briefcase. Mitch shut the door and went purposefully into the living room where Jake sat.

"Look at you, you're a mess!" Mitch turned off the television and slammed the briefcase onto the coffee table. "This girl ain't worth fussing over, kid. Now look," Mitch grabbed a script from his briefcase and put into Jake's lap, "this is the script Stevensin wants you to look over. He reckons you're perfect for the part, so give it a try."

Jake picked up the papers and read the title: DODGER VALENTINE. "Dodger Valentine? Who is this guy?" Jake flipped through the script, reading over bits and pieces.

"Some kind of hero trying to live an everyday life, like Superman, Spiderman, the lot of 'em. Stevensin thinks he can attract a crowd if you take the lead," Mitch closed his briefcase and headed towards the door. "They're still looking for a female lead, so if you think of someone, give me a buzz and I'll call Stevensin," as he reached the door, he paused with his hand on the knob. "I can't stay long, I've got a another interview with a fresh face down at the office. And don't forget, this Friday is the charity event for the kids of L.A. Since you're a sponsor, they'll be expecting you, so don't leave 'em hanging. I've got the limo and outfit all planned out, just work the carpet and say a few nice things, got it?"

Jake nodded reluctantly and replied, "Yeah, sure thing. I'll be there."

"Fabulous. I'll see 'round kid," and with that, Mitch was gone and once again, Jake Ryan, hottie of the year, the guy every girl dreams of marrying, was left alone.

----------------------------------------------

The dark gray tux fit perfectly and the deep blue satin tie completed the outfit. After a few adjustments in front of the mirror and a quick tossle of the hair, Jake Ryan was ready to go. Sure this was no movie premier or awards show, but charity events still attracted the paparazzi, always there to keep you on your toes.

Fifteen minutes later, and it was time to face the music. Shouts and screams could be heard from outside and flashes of light illuminated the windows. Just beyond the car door lay the wolves. Each one of them risking their all to get the absolute best shot of the hunk of meat that was about to be laid before them. Slowly, Jake slid to the door as a security guard from outside opened it. Jake took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What was wrong with him? He used to love these things! The spotlight, the fans calling his name, the autographs, it all seemed like a far off memory. Now, it seemed as pure torture. After seeing how Miley lived, the great life that she had away from the glam of Hollywood, he longed for that chance. To be a normal American guy in the college stage of life: parties, girls, exams, a low-paying crap job, anything but what he had now.

Just as he expected, the press was all over him. They demanded interviews and personal photographs, but he declined them all, even the teenage girls lunging over the security rails to get at him. Instead, Jake made his way quickly into the building where the charity event was to be hosted. He rarely came to these things, seeing as he was usually filming or going to other celebrity events. But now that he had no movies lined up and his press shoots for his currently playing film was over, he got dragged into this. Sure it was for the needy kids of Los Angeles, but did he really need to talk to them in person? He gave them enough money already.

It was nearly half and hour after Jake sat down did the event get going. Several other celebrities were there, most of them were just like him. They donated the money and somehow, they'd gotten caught into showing up in person. The event was simple enough. There were about twenty to thirty tables in the showroom, each with names tags for about eight people to a table. Jake was sitting in the middle near the edge at a table that included no one that he recognized.

Ten minutes in, Jake was nearly falling asleep. The founder and co-founder of the organization had each spoken, basically repeating the same things the other had just said. They rattled on, until at last they announced the list of guest speakers that would be talking next: Jennifer Garner, Sandra Bullock, Keifer Sutherland, and a few more names that weren't high on the radar. They didn't really concern Jake, he'd met every single one of them before at other celebrity events. It was the last name, however, that really got his attention. They announcer said it in an almost reverent tone, as if saying it too loudly would spoil it. The children that benefited from the organization were all in the front row of tables. When the name came, several girls shrieked in excitement and a few boys even looked around, as if the person would materialize somewhere in the room upon their name being said. Some adults in the audience also made audible signs of surprise and wonder. How could it be? She was a long hiatus, going to college, starting a new life, taking a break from the Hollywood scene. No one had been able to reach her for several months, who had been the lucky one to get her number? These questions and more filled the minds of every person in the audience, but none more than Jake Ryan. He sat up quickly, accidentaly knocking his plate into his lap and his drink to tip over and spill onto the table cloth. An usher who had witnessed it came over quickly to help pick it up.

"I'm so sorry sir. Here, let me take you to the bathroom, we've got some stuff backstage that'll clean this right up."

The man took Jake's arm and led him away from the table and out of the showroom. Jake looked back at the stage, straining to catch a glimpse of her. They'd said her name, she'd be performing next, he couldn't miss it! And yet the usher insisted on taking him to get cleaned up. They were nearly out the door when the curtains on the stage started moving back, the lights in the room were dimming. Screams and shouts came from the children up in front and a drumbeat made it's way through the speakers. Jake strained his neck, desperate to catch a glimpse of the performer. And then he saw it, a flash of blonde hair. The usher, still with a grip on Jake's arm, pulled slightly harder, and she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The screams and shouts of the children below filled the showroom as the celebrities and sponsors stood and clapped in respect and admiration. Hannah smiled and waved, taking deep breaths. She had just performed three of her songs, the first time she had been on stage in several months. Now, the rush was all coming back to her: the thrill of being on stage and entertaining people was what she loved most. Unfortunately, life as a rock star was no longer something she got to experience everyday. Hannah Montana's career was taking a downwards spiral as kids and teenagers moved on to newer popstars.

Her last farewells said and thanks given, Hannah left the stage, the curtains closing behind her. The noise was suddenly gone, yet the air still rung from the ending chords of 'Bigger than Us'. Back stage was in chaos as the crew scrambled to clear off Hannah's set and put up the next performer's. A stage hand appeared next to Hannah out of nowhere and whisked her away by the arm.

"Here's your dressing room Miss Montana," and the stage hand left just as quickly as he had come.

Hannah went inside and after closing the door, leaned back against it, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. Sure, the performance had gone great, the dancers hadn't missed a step despite the short four hour rehearsal, her voice hadn't broken, she'd remembered the words, and the band had been right in time as always, but something was still missing. And then it hit her: she was alone. When she was younger, her daddy was always off stage, waiting for her until she was done. Every concert, she'd step away from the lights and immediately into Robby Ray's open arms, laughing and smiling or crying and upset, it had never mattered. From Robby Ray, Lola would be there, barely able to contain herself amidst the life backstage. The two girls would jump and giggle, telling each other everything, and never stopping to take a breath. Now, the room was silent and still. Robby Ray had moved back to Tennessee as Jackson went to college in Nashville. Even Lola, or Lilly, had moved away for college, attending school in Arizona. The only person left in California was Oliver Oken, her other best friend. He went to UCLA, studying to become a lawyer. She had tried to keep in touch throughout the beginning of the year, but after rarely and soon never, getting replies back, she'd given up. But now, her loneliness pushed her into calling him. Maybe he'd be free tonight and willing to meet her somewhere. After all, Oliver was the only other person who knew her secret that she could, and willingly, talk to. But Jake Ryan had other plans.

**Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I have ideas but not the time to write them what with school and all. Don't worry, I should update more this weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I need to call Oliver," Hannah said to herself. She walked forward to the dressing room counter where her she had placed her phone. As she picked it up, Hannah glanced into the mirror. Her reflection surprised her. The old Hannah Montana was not what she saw before her. The wig wasn't as full and shiny. Her make-up reflected that of a person in a rush. She looked away, not wanting the surge of memories to come back. Hannah started dialing Oliver's number when a movement in the mirror caught her eye. She lifted her eyes quickly to focus on the mirror when the image in the background suddenly became clear.

"What are you doing here!?" Hannah whirled around, Oliver now pushed to the back of her mind.

Jake Ryan stood from where he had been sitting on the couch. His tuxedo was now cleaned up and any trace of the stain had vanished, "I've been wanting to talk to you these past few months, and I was just walking by your dressing room, so I…"

"Just walking by? You think it's ok to just barge in here because you were 'just walking by?'"

"Miley, please, I just need to say something to you…" Jake started, but Miley cut him again.

"And tell me what? That you've come back to win my heart? That you've changed and finally know how to be a normal guy? I'm not going to buy it Jake. You're not normal. You're on the TV every night for something or other. You grace the cover of a magazine practically every week. How is that normal?"

"You think you're normal?" Jake demanded. "Stop trying to convince yourself that you are. You're Hannah Montana, teen pop sensation! You've traveled the world; you've met all kinds of politicians, leaders, and celebrities. You have millions of dollars from CDs, movies, and television appearances. You can sing and dance while people pay hundreds just to watch and listen. Do you really think that you, Miley Stewart qualify as normal?" Jake stared defiantly back at Miley, who in turn, looked away.

"Look, I only came to say I was sorry. I realized back at your apartment that I can't win you back. I'm sorry for everything," Jake put his hands in his pockets and turned his back to Miley, heading for the door.

She watched him go, his shocking words still ringing in her ears. It was only until he closed the door behind him that Miley came to reality. She'd just let Jake walk away, and she'd probably never get him to come back.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again, the answering machine clicked on. Frustrated, Miley snapped the phone shut, too angry to even leave another message. For the past half hour, she had been trying desperately to get a hold of Oliver, but he had refused to answer his phone. She needed to talk to him, anyone even, but no one was there to listen. Lily and the rest of her family were out of state, Oliver never talked to her, and Jake had just walked out on her.

These thoughts all came at once, and overwhelmed by them all, Miley slouched forward, her face resting in her hands. The realization hit her hard and tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. She was alone, and this time it was her fault. She had stopped trying to stay in touch with Oliver. She had driven Jake away by not living up to her own standards that she had set for him.

After sitting this way for a few minutes, a knock came from the door. Miley jumped, quickly wiping her face with a tissue. By the time she had gotten the tears wiped away, most of her makeup was gone and her face was left red and splotchy.

Miley walked to the door, but before opening it, she called out softly, "Who is it?" Her voice cracked in the middle and Miley could feel the burning sensation as the tears welled up again.

The person on the other side of the door didn't answer, but the knock came again. This time it wasn't as harsh and came slowly. Miley again asked who it was, but now she couldn't get the phrase out and the tears rushed back. The door pushed gently open, and Miley stepped back to let it swing by. A few moments later, the door clicked shut, letting her know that someone was in the dressing room with her, but she refused to look them in the face. A hand came out, tenderly lifting her chin until her eyes met his. When they locked, Miley was shocked. She couldn't believe it, and in her excitement, she went forward and hugged him tightly. They stood that way for time, as he stroked her hair and slowly swayed side to side.

At last, Miley found the strength to say, "Oliver, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Miles. I missed you too."


	10. Chapter 10

The rain played lightly against the windshield, filling in the silence that currently engulfed Oliver's car. Miley was turned towards the window, watching as the objects outside rushed by in a blur. Her long brown hair flowed over her shoulders, looking surprisingly beautiful despite being under the Hannah wig for the past few hours. After a few more minutes of the unnerving quiet, Miley broke it by asking, "How did you know to come."

Oliver glanced over at Miley, a smile forming across his face, "My roommate Brody has my old phone and phone number. After you kept on calling him, he told me about it since you sounded so urgent. I asked Lily where you were and I went."

The story was short and brief with absolutely no details. Miley nodded, acting satisfied but still yearning for more. She hadn't talked to Oliver in nearly six months and in their first chance to do so, he shut up. What was wrong with him?  
Oliver, on the other hand, was nervous out of his mind. As he held the steering wheel, his hands were cold and clammy. Just being near Miley almost caused him to choke up and stammer over his words. Luckily, he had been able to explain his phone situation without any trouble and without Miley catching anything wrong. Truth was, Oliver was head over heels for Miley. It wasn't until Jake Ryan had come and captured her heart with his movie star looks and celebrity status did he recognize his true feelings. After Jake and Miley had broken up, Oliver had been ecstatic. He finally had a chance to ask Miley out. But Miley had never felt the same way about him, going out with different boys all through high school and never him.

"Is it alright if I ask what's wrong?" Oliver inquired, looking over at her once again.

Miley turned away from the window and sat straight ahead. Gently stroking the Hannah wig in her lap, she proceeded to tell Oliver everything. She went into minute detail from the rose Jake had left to the harsh yet blunt truths he had told her in the dressing room.

Once Miley was finished, she lapsed back into silence. Oliver too sat quietly, emotions running crazy within him. He was angry at Jake for doing this to Miley, yet part of him agreed with what he had said to her. Another part was glad that Jake was now gone from Miley's life, yet the expression on her face made him wish that Jake would apologize and make things right.

"You must think this is all ridiculous, Oliver," Miley said out of nowhere.

"No, I…" Oliver searched blindly for something to say, but nothing came to mind.

After a few moments Miley spoke again, "You're my best friend, you know that Oliver?"

Even though it was a question, Oliver knew she meant it as a statement. He smiled, still watching the road. At last, a peaceful and comfortable quiet settled over the car and Oliver switched on the radio. Currently, Carrie Underwood was singing "I'll Stand by You". He'd never really liked the song, thought it was too slow and repetitive. Just as he was about to change the station, though, Miley began humming along with the song. She was leaning back in the passenger seat, her eyes closed. Her voice blended perfectly with the music and she softly started to sing along. Oliver listened intently, never wanting the song to end. Unfortunately, it did and Miley had let the last few lines fade into a whisper. Within minutes, she was soundly asleep and Oliver regretted the moment when the car ride would end.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't updated in ages and my excuses probably aren't good but I'll tell you anyway. I managed to get the largest brain fart known to man and I could not for the life of me come up with any ideas to continue the story. I thought of so many scenarios it was ridiculous, and I finally settled on this one. I also have to go to this place called school and finals and all that jazz so, I hope you all like it . Enjoy -Mikelle**

* * *

Jake stormed out of the dressing room, leaving a stunned and bewildered Hannah/Miley staring after him. He didn't stop to talk to anyone, brushing them off with a wave of his hand as Jake made his way quickly to the black Mercedes he'd arrived in.

With a flick of the wrist, the engine rumbled to life, and Jake gunned it once he hit the road. Anger was bottled up inside of him and he took it out on the drivers of L.A., honking at every car that got in his way, cutting off those who dared go the speed limit, and nearly crashing after making his way through a mostly-red light.

He'd waited all this time to see Miley, to talk to her, and to be around her. Now he'd ruined it. The one chance he'd gotten had been thrown down the drain all because of his overly large ego he'd tried so hard to get rid of. She'd probably never talk to him again, Jake knew it. After all, he'd just thrown her own insults back at her. The look of shock on her face was still engraved in his mind as her piercing blue eyes had threatened tears.

Jake slammed on the gas again, barely slipping between a large semi and a van. Angry shouts and fist waving accompanied the honking that followed Jake's dangerous driving, but he didn't care. He deserved it after what he'd done to her.

After driving aimlessly for nearly a half-hour, Jake got on the high way and headed North. He needed to get out of L.A., out of Hollywood. The flashing lights and tabloids were old news. He was tired of it. Jake didn't care if he missed appearances or shows, a premier or audition, it wasn't worth it. Surely Mitch would be fuming. Jake could see his face, bright red as though he'd explode, when he found out of Jake's random disappearance.

The light slowly faded into a radiant sunset, the clouds set on fire by the setting sun. Eventually they drifted into a deep purple that covered the whole night sky, threatening to swallow Jake whole, and he loved it. The darkness took over Jake, and a sense of superiority filled him. Nothing could stop me, he thought. I'm invincible.

The gas pedal reached closer to the floor and the lights on the outside flew by even faster. The hands on the steering wheel turned white, gripping the so hard. A faint smile curled around Jake's mouth as the speedometer reached and then surpassed one hundred. The Mercedes zipped through the traffic, causing the other cars to shudder as it passed.

In front of him, Jake spotted red lights and he reluctantly applied the brakes. Other cars were slowing down around him and Jake's few minutes of pleasure dissipated and the gloom and remorse of the evening came back upon him. His thoughts left the road and turned to Miley, not the angry and unhappy girl that he had tried so desperately to please, the loud and spontaneous one that laughed and joked around often. It was in this moment of flashbacks and memories that the darkness came. The sickening crunch of metal-on-metal filled his ears as Jake was slammed forward into the protruding airbag. Both cars, now a mesh of twisted parts skidded forward, hitting another car and finally the guard rail on the side of the highway. Jake's head went sideways, hitting the driver's side window hard, the glass from the window and windshield shattering around him from the impact of the crash. Voices rose from the wreckage as smoke appeared, growing darker and heavier. Drivers pulled over, calling 911 and searching for the passengers inside the mangled cars. Jake drifted in and out of consciousness, the yells coming closer and a head finally appearing in the broken window. The man looked vaguely familiar as Jake stared up at him, yet the name didn't seem to register. The man's face was covered in scratches, blood dripping from his dark brown hair. He stared at Jake for a moment before calling out to the ambulance and firemen.

"He's in here!" the man shouted. "Jake Ryan! We need help!"

Then it clicked, as the man turned back to Jake, "Don't worry, Jake, the paramedics are coming. We're going to get you out of here," he turned back to yell at the rescue crews that were coming as fast as they could. "Hurry! Can't you come any faster?!" Panic was in his voice and Jake tried his hardest to stay awake, but his efforts were in vain.

Confusion settled over him as he tried to figure out where he was and what had happened to him. His whole body was racked with pain, and he couldn't move his arms while his legs felt pinned beneath the crushed car.

Paramedics appeared in the window and after a few minutes, the fireman wrenched the door open and began lifting Jake onto a stretcher. The man who had first appeared in the window stood off to the side, paramedics examining him. The recognition was apparent as Jakes eyes slid shut, his lips barely formed 'Oliver' and the darkness took over.

Voices.

Darkness.

Where am I?

A faint beep sounded from a far off corner and muffled voices came from somewhere to Miley's left. They sounded worried and tense, their tones rising and then falling again until the process started over. Someone moved closer to her, Miley could feel their presence as they sat down beside her. The voices had stopped and nervous breathing had taken its place.

Miley tried to open her eyes. The pain was unbelievable, but her eyelids managed to flutter slightly, harsh light coming inside before she shut them again. The person in the chair next to her moved quickly away after a short gasp escaped them. A few minutes later, footsteps sounded again that drew nearer to her.

"In here, in here. I swear they just moved."

"Are you sure? You saw her eyelids move?

"Yes, I'm positive!"

"She's been in a coma for nearly a month, the odds aren't in her favor."

"Just believe me, I saw it happen!"

Miley listened to the conversation between the man and woman. Their argument had fallen to a close, leaving her to wonder what was going on. Beeping from the monitor had resumed it's dominance in the room, until a full minute passed. The silence went on until a disgruntled sigh came from the woman.

"If she'd opened her eyes once, she would have opened them again by now."

The man stayed silent, ignoring the woman's comment. Minutes ticked by slowly, and Miley contemplated attempting to see once more, but reliving the pain was the last thing she felt like doing.

"Come on Miley. You can do it, I saw you," the whisper came out of nowhere, soft and gentle. Just the texture of the man's voice sent shivers up her spine and the familiarity of it made her wonder.

After a few moments of preparing herself, Miley set to the task once again. Slowly yet surely, she forced her eyelids apart, taking in the world around her. A harsh white ceiling stared back at her, but what she saw next nearly took her breath away. A grinning face looked back at her, as a white bandage covered the top of his head. His arm was wrapped in a sling as he sat in a hospital gown in the chair next to her bed. What surprised Miley most, however, was the bright green eyes that bore into her own and she new immediately to whom they belonged.

"Jake?"

The nurse behind Jake stood rooted to the floor, not believing what was happening and the fact that Jake had been right. Jake, on the other hand, smiled lazily back at her as he reached out to take her hand, "I knew you could do it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another update. I know it's short, but my sister has a dance competition and I didn't have time to add more. I also know nothing about hospital scenarios, so if something is wrong, sorry. Have fun. -Mikelle**

"What are you doing here? Why are you…?" Miley reached up slowly, her fingers gently brushing against the bandage across Jake's forehead before she let her hand fall back to the bed.

Jake smiled grimly, "The accident… I hit my head pretty hard."

"Accident?"

The smile faded as quickly as it had come. Jake looked around nervously, avoiding Miley's questioning gaze. It was just then that a doctor rushed in, followed by a horde of nurses. He rushed over and his face lit up when he saw Miley alert and awake.  
"Miss Stewart! This is fantastic!"

Her attention was shifted away from Jake and towards the flamboyant doctor. The nurses shuffled around Jake, giving the room a sense of temporary chaos. One of them stepped out of the rushed routine and took Jake by the arm.

"You're going to have to leave now, Jake. Her family doesn't know you've been visiting her daily and they're on their way down right now," she pulled gently on his good arm, helping Jake to his unsteady feet.

Using his cane the doctor had prescribed him to use, Jake reluctantly returned to his room. It was dark and empty. The only visitors Jake had gotten had been his agent Mitch and his parents. The latter of whom had come once and left as soon as Jake was in stable condition. Mitch came over about three times a week, dropping off news and scripts. Jake threw all of it away, not able to read the latest headlines about Miley's condition.

The world now knew. 'The biggest secret in Hollywood history' had been released, and all of it without the pop star even knowing about it. At the scene of the accident, a blonde wig had been found in the wreckage, intermingled with the mangled car. Back at the charity event, Hannah Montana had been reported missing after failing to return to the stage for a short speech and finale performance. The show had to be put on hold as the entire backstage crew scoured the building for any sign of the celebrity. It was only fifteen minutes later that a workman stated he had seen Hannah being escorted out, crying as a tall man with dark hair led her to a silver Honda. By his looks and outfit, the worker said, he definitely hadn't been one of the body guards. Panic ruptured as 911 calls were made to alert the local L.A. Police Department. The news: Hannah Montana has been kidnapped.

Entertainment shows and websites had been in a frenzy, desperately trying to get the latest updates on the former child star and her whereabouts. Television shows were cut off by the breaking news that swept the nation. Radio talk shows halted everything, some even predicting her death or the want of multi-million dollar ransom.

The police continued their search, interviewing and questioning the guests at the charity event and also taking to the roads. They had only been a couple hours into it when their search was put to an end with horrifying news. A three car accident just an hour and half north of L.A.. Two were in critical condition while the others involved had been able to walk away with only minor injuries.

Rescue teams at the scene reported having taken a brunette girl to the hospital, barely alive and unconscious. Sure she had been wearing skin-tight jeans and knee-high boots along with a sparkling red jacket with rhinestones everywhere, but it wasn't rare to be dressed up like this, was it? It wasn't until the clean-up crew found the wig in the front seat of the car did everything click into place. The search party was called off, the kidnapped rumors were put to rest; Hannah had been found, literally.


End file.
